


Secret Upon Secret

by nonsensebearer



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Detective AU, M/M, Phantom Thief AU, Third Person Multiple POV, secret agent AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:04:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7055593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsensebearer/pseuds/nonsensebearer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Will that be a problem, newbie?"<br/>"Not at all, Leader. I, Tsukasa Suou, will not let my partners in crime down. We will steal using the best of our abilities, regardless of who may be present."</p>
<p>An AU spurred from the Agent! Scout and Phantom Thieves VS Detectives Event. The agents have nothing to do with the affairs of the phantom thieves and the detectives, until they realize they're after the same thing. Eventual Mao/Ritsu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Upon Secret

     Nerves always chewed away at his stomach when they arrived at the dawn of a mission. It took work to keep his hands steady enough to properly load his gun, run tests on their equipment, and double check that they had everything they needed for the night of action ahead of them. The possibility of a disaster befalling them due to a mistake or miscalculation was a thought that never left the young agent's mind; he had family to return to, his parents and his little sister, all three of whom had no idea that he was involved in such a dangerous lifestyle. It wouldn't be fair to inform them of his double life after he had gone and gotten himself killed for doing something stupid. He thought about this again, as he did before every mission, as he finished loading up the last of his ammunition.

  
     "Isara." The click of the magazine sliding safely into place came after the voice of his superior, who stood behind him as he tugged on his gloves. Mao glanced over his shoulder.

  
     "Hasumi-kun," came the response.

  
     "Are you ready?"

  
     Looking over the rest of the equipment laid across the table, already checked and ready to go, he nodded.

  
     "Yeah. Could we go over the mission briefing one more time though? I need to make sure I have that right."

  
     "Of course." The taller of the two stepped towards the glass table, beginning to collect his things and tuck them away into his suit. "Our mission is to infiltrate the house of Inaba Koji without being seen. In his library we'll find a book, matching this description, tucked away." On the flat surface was tossed a folded piece of paper, holding a general description of the book's cover from a witness' account. Mao leaned in to give it a final read. "Get that then get out. The detectives will be around too so watch for them."

  
     "Detectives...? Ah, you don't mean..?"

  
     "Yeah. _They'll_ be there."

  
     Lately, the newspaper headlines have been raving about the elusive phantom thieves, dressed up in white like real ghosts, parading around the city and invading areas so swiftly it's as if they phase through walls. Set to the task of capturing these thieves are the rabbits, a collection of detectives named for their speed and luck in solving crimes. Sometimes they were tipped off about where the phantoms may strike next, or asked by house owners paranoid by recent events to watch over their property in case they were targeted. Whatever the reason, it seemed tonight the detectives would be arriving at the same place, which meant the phantoms would follow through the shadows. When this happened, the agents were asked to remain out of sight from the detectives, as they had nothing to do with one another and worked for different people.

  
     "Got it. As long as we're fast, it'll be no problem." Glasses slid up the bridge of his nose with a gentle push, the digital sounds coming from the lens' display as it started up playing quietly through his ear piece. "Ready when you are, Hasumi-kun."

 

* * *

 

  
     "Heeey, Rittsu. It's time to get up now!" A gentle prod at the sleeping boy's rib cage from the crouching leader beside him earned a gentle grumble, and a stir. "We've got a big mission ahead of us, so you can't just sleep the night away. Wakey wakeyy."

  
     "Nnnn... Five more minutes..."

  
     "It's too bad we have to sneak around everywhere. When you look this good, the whole world should see you, shouldn't they?" The words, spoken with a girlish flare, came from a blond perched upon a soft, white, cushioned stool, stationed beside a large make-up mirror where various cosmetics were lined up. In his hand was a brush full of powder, finishing up the final touches with a smile and a wink.

  
     "That defeats the purpose of being a phantom, doesn't it? Stupid." A man with silver locks piped up next, annoyance clear in voice as he stood with his arms folded across his chest. "What's the point in wearing all that when no one's gonna see you? We should have left by now!"

  
     "Oh, can it," the blond puffed his cheeks. "Ritsu-kun hasn't woken up yet so it's not like I'm holding us up. Isn't that right, Ritsu-kuuun~?"

  
     The sleepy one, with stark black hair, mumbled and rolled over on the couch. With his back now facing the orange haired alarm clock, he had no choice but to wrap his arms around the sleeper's waist and drag him with a _'hup!'_ off the cushions. Ritsu mumbled a string of complaints in a very tired and drawn-out tone, sounding faintly like he might cry as he was sat up on the ground, propped up by the dragger's legs.

  
     "Here." A bottle of tomato juice was presented in front of him by the orange one behind him, and as his eyes slowly began to open, a little bit of life came back to them at the sight. He reached up, took it, and yawned.

  
     "Fuaah~fu.... Good morning..." It was, in fact, around 8 o'clock in the evening.

  
     "Leader, not to interrupt, but you've yet to tell us what our mission even is." A boy, perhaps the youngest of them all, stood out among the rest with his perfect posture, proper way of speaking, and stunning red hair with not a strand out of place. "We cannot leave here until you do."

  
     "Hah?" The carrot-top turned his torso to glance well behind him, connecting glances with the red head, then the silver head, then back to the red head. "I didn't tell you?"

  
     "No, you didn't."

  
     "Huh. I could've sworn I said it somewhere. Ah well." He reached down to nudge Ritsu's shoulders away from his legs and sit him up properly, then jogged excitedly to his very messy desk filled with stacks of papers stuffed in drawers and tossed haphazardly atop the surface. "Iiit's... Ah! This one!" From somewhere out of the piles he lifts a single sheet, sketched upon it a very detailed, extravagant-looking watch. "This is what we have to get."

  
     All four of them incline their heads to take a look at it, the silver and black ones humming and hawing, the red one looking on with curious wonder, and the blond humming thoughtfully. "We're going to, uh.. the..."

  
     "Inaba house." sighed the silver, "Iiinaaabaaa. It's literally so simple to remember."

  
     "Yes, that one. Thank you, Sena." Sena turned his nose away with a _hmph_. "Any questions?"

  
     "Are the detectives going to be there again?" The red spoke up, moving a bit closer to better see the watch's details.

  
     "Yup. Ikana must've figured out they'd be next and contacted them."

  
     "Iiiinaaaaba!" Scolded Sena again, earning a _tsk_ and dismissive wave of a hand from the leader.

  
     "Will that be a problem, newbie?"

  
     "Not at all, Leader." A smile grew on the red headed newbie then, confident in his stance and placing a hand over his heart as he gave a small bow. "I, Tsukasa Suou, will not let my partners in crime down. We will steal this watch using the best of our abilities, regardless of who may be present."

**Author's Note:**

>  _Who the heck is Inaba Koji--?_  
>  I actually don't know, I made it up, but apparently Inaba Koshi is a famous singer/song writer/multi-instrument player so that's hecka cool.  
>  _What happened to the rest of the cast?_  
>  They're coming, don't worry! The rest of the council, Ra*bits, two wild oddballs and a butler will appear in the story eventually. They'll be added to the character list when I get there.  
>  _What kind of title is that_  
>  It's 4 AM my brain is dead and my eyes are screaming at me ok I'm Sorry
> 
> Updates will be happening sporadically, but I have the entire story planned out, so I hope they'll be coming out fairly quickly if enough people are interested! AUs are so fun to run with. ヾ(*´∀｀*)ﾉ Thank you for reading!


End file.
